<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by RonaldRx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673988">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx'>RonaldRx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being picked up from the airport, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Flying, Idk what else to tag this lol, M/M, being welcomed home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been in Berlin for five months, apart from Roman and you finally come back home to Gotham. He surprises you by picking you up from the airport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts">Luzifersboyfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!</p><p>Another request from @iscariot-rising on Tumblr! :)</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy.</p><p>- Ronny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No thanks to work, you had to be apart from Roman for five months because you were needed at a different location of the company your worked for. It was awful, you had missed him so much; and talking on the phone and face timing him just wasn't enough. He had wanted to visit you, but you couldn't make time for it; and the one time Roman didn't care and just wanted to come anyway, he couldn't get away from Gotham.</p><p> </p><p>So, five months later, you found yourself on your flight home from Berlin. You were about to land in half an hour and you mentally prepared yourself for it. Flying wasn't your thing at all, it made you anxious and the take-off and landing were especially  hard on you.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, you tried to think of anything else and thought that perhaps you should dress in different clothes before you landed. Or maybe it would be more sensible if you waited until you had landed and could go to the restrooms at the airport. You were dressed in washed out sweat pants and an old and too big shirt. In short, you looked rather messy and lazy. You didn't exactly fancy coming home to Roman looking like that. Especially since it was only underlined by the dark circles under your eyes and your hair having an exceptionally bad day.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, you accepted your fate that no matter what you did, you would look as stressed and tired as you were. So what use would changing have anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, your flight landed, safe and sound, relief washing over you in waves as you got off the plane on unsteady legs. </p><p> </p><p>The wait for your luggage to make its way to you was excruciating and you were both restless and about to fall asleep standing up. You just wanted to see Roman, but you would have to take a taxi to him, which would at least take another hour of your time before you could actually meet him again for the first time in five months.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, your luggage had arrived. You quickly grabbed it and left, pulling out your phone as you walked. Then you texted Roman that you had landed safely at the airport and were about to get a cab to the loft.</p><p> </p><p>When you walked through the airport to get to the exit, you could feel eyes on you. It made you nervous, but it wasn't anything new. You always felt eyes on you, when you were outside and among many people.</p><p> </p><p>Then you caught a glimpse of him; and at first you thought you had gone completely mad, but looking away and looking back, he was still there. </p><p> </p><p>Roman!</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but smile, walking faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, you reached him, grinning from ear to ear, just like he was, too.</p><p> </p><p>Victor was there, too, and he took your bag and suitcase from you, when you struggled to get them away from you. Quickly, you thanked him and then you threw your arms around Roman's neck, pulling him the few inches down to be face to face with him, so you could kiss him. His arms wrapped around your middle as he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was a little uncoordinated and awkward because you were both smiling and grinning, teeth clanking against each other, catching on lips and making it hurt a little. Neither of you cared, though.</p><p> </p><p>When you finally pulled back from each other, you were smiling at one another. Tears shone in your eyes. One of his hands came up to stroke your hair, brushing it back, his thumb gently rubbing your temple.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, my handsome darling. Let's get you home, 'kay?" He rasped, kissing you once more.</p><p> </p><p>You bit your lower lip and nodded, feeling incredibly flattered that he called you handsome despite your messy looks. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close, while Zsasz carried your bag and rolled your suitcase towards the car outside.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you then got into Roman's Rolls Royce, where the driver was already waiting inside. Victor got in beside him, Roman and you settling into the back, like usual. Sionis put his arm around you again as you cuddled into his side, resting your head against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your flight, sweet boy?" He asked gently after a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>You had a long drive ahead of you, but now you didn't care anymore. As long as you were with Roman, you couldn't care less about anything.</p><p> </p><p>Closing your eyes, you smiled and murmured, "Long, but alright, Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, is my little prince about to fall asleep against Daddy, while he is talking with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Daddy. I'm just resting my eyes, is all. I'm feeling a lot more energetic, already," you chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Roman hummed thoughtfully and squeezed you affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll eat when we're home, yes? And you can tell me all about the flight and the things you couldn't tell me over the phone, hm? How does that sound, my sweet boy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds absolutely fantastic!" </p><p> </p><p>Roman chuckled and squeezed you again. You smiled, feeling so much better already. At home. Comfortable. Safe. Loved. </p><p> </p><p>Before you left, you were worried that perhaps Roman would find someone better than you, while you were gone. You also worried that you couldn't manage to talk on the phone each day, but somehow you had. The time zones hadn't mattered either; mostly because Roman was up till the early morning anyway, thanks to owning a night club. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking back to your worries and how he had just surprised you at the airport, made you feel a little embarrassed for having these concerns in the first place. On top of that, you should have probably figured that Roman would pick you up from the airport. It was just so him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. For picking me up, by the way," you said then, raising your head to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, baby boy. Anything for you, right?" </p><p> </p><p>You smiled, ducking your head a little, your ears burning. </p><p> </p><p>Roman caught your chin between his thumb and index finger and raised your head, smiling at you with open adoration in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It took your breath away. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I finally got you back, baby. Daddy's missed you," he rasped. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, too, Daddy. So much. You have no idea," you replied, your love for him practically audible. </p><p> </p><p>He captured your lips in a sweet kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Then the two of you got back into the position from before, enjoying the ride home in comfortable silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>